Harry's Inheritance
by Shaylea1
Summary: Harry is turning sixteen and coming into an unusual inheritance. Sirius is alive. Weasley bashing  Molly, Ron and Percy , manipulative Dumbledore. Good Snape. Harry/multi, Harry harem.


_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**_

**Plot: **Harry is turning sixteen and coming into an unusual inheritance. Sirius is alive. Weasley bashing (Molly, Ron and Percy), manipulative Dumbledore. Harry/multi, Harry harem.

**Chapter 1: The Inheritance**

"Harry, you will be coming into your inheritance tonight at midnight. It is a very…..unusual inheritance." Sirius stated. They were locked up in the library at Grimmauld Place away from the prying eyes and ears of Dumbledore and a few nosy Weasleys.

"What do you mean inheritance? I'll be sixteen. I thought I wouldn't get my inheritance until I was seventeen." Harry replied quizzically.

"That is what Dumbledore would have you believe. What he doesn't know is that your inheritance isn't just financial and political. It is also physical. I'm afraid to say that it will be most painful. You will come of age tonight at midnight because of it though. Tomorrow, Remus and Tonks are going to take you to Gringotts to collect the financial and political portions of your inheritance. But tonight, you and I will remain in here during your transformation. I remember when James went through his. It doesn't last long, but it is painful, like I said."

"Ok. What kind of _transformation_ are you talking about?"

"Harry, you are not just a human wizard. It essence, you would be considered a hybrid human wizard I suppose. You are part dark Veela, vampire and incubus. When any of those species come of age, they mature greatly. You will grow to your full height, become quite lean and muscular; your health will become more than perfect meaning your eyesight will be completely healed. You will also gain a never-ending need for release…..sexual release. It is what dark Veela and incubi live off of. You will also be able to find your mate or mates more easily. Tonks will help with that by taking you to the Department of Mysteries to see the Book of Bonds. If you have a soul bond with anyone, it will be written in that book. You are likely to end up with more than one woman though. It was a little known fact that your father was with four women, though Lily was the only one he had publicly married. The others were wed to him as well in private ceremonies."

"You're taking the mickey right? Dad was married to four different women at the same time? Isn't that illegal or something?"

"Not in the magical world, it is not. But, save your questions for later pup. We are nearly out of time, and I still need to tell you the most important thing that will accompany your inheritance."

"Alright, what more can there be?"

"When you are in the presence of one of your mates for the first time after going through your transformation, you will need to control yourself. You will want to claim her and make her yours in the most basic way. You won't care where you are or who you are with. You will become quite demonic with the need to possess her. You MUST be able to control that aspect of your inheritance or others will find out what you are and try to destroy you. Do you understand?"

"I think so. I suppose this will test my control over my emotions and physical reactions. It will help me learn to control my anger as well."

"I believe it will, pup. Now, you only have a minute left. I suggest you lie on the floor so you don't fall off the couch and hurt yourself more than necessary."

"Wouldn't want that now, would we?" Harry replied sarcastically. He laid down on the floor between the couches just as the immense pain of the transformation began to envelope him.

For nearly half an hour, Harry thrashed about in intense sharp pain as his body lengthened, became lean and muscular and healed itself of all the abuse it withstood over the years. His features took on the beauty and sensuality of Veela, as well. His hair grew to shoulder length and straightened. His eyes became more penetrating and sensual. When the pain finally ended, Harry stood at 6'1", 220lbs of solid lean muscle.

"Wow, Harry. The women are going to be falling all over you!" Sirius exclaimed before conjuring a full length mirror so Harry could see what he was talking about.

Harry looked himself over and could hardly recognize the person…no…the man…he was looking at. Beyond how he looked, he felt something different as well.

"Sirius, I feel a strange sort of pull in my stomach. What is that?"

"I don't know, Harry. Can you describe it to me?"

"Well, it's very strong. It feels like I'm being pulled upstairs, like I'm being drawn to something, like something is waiting for me. Almost like something up there belongs to me. I don't know, Sirius. It's very strong."

"This isn't good, Harry. I don't think it's some_thing_ pulling you upstairs. I think it's some_one_. My guess is that at least one of your mates is up there sleeping right now. You need to be able to control yourself around the people here. Do you think you can do it?"

"I think I can at the moment. But if I leave the room, I'm not sure. It might get stronger."

"How about we test it, and if you find you can't control it, you come back in here for the rest of the night."

"I suppose, if you will help me."

"I will always help you, Harry, always."

"Ok, here goes nothing." Harry walked toward the library doors. Every step he took, the feeling in his stomach grew stronger. He was still able to control it, but he was not sure for how much longer. As he began to open the door, the feeling grew too strong.

"Sirius, I can't even open the door. The moment it opened the smallest bit, I felt the need to run toward whoever is pulling me."

"Then shut the door and walk away."

"Does she feel it too, Sirius? Does she feel this pull to me the way I feel it to her?"

"She does."

"Do you think you could go see if either of the girls are awake and feeling this? I'm not going to be able to control myself come morning when I will be expected to join everyone for breakfast. If she is awake, and you _know _she is the one, bring her here. I want to claim her tonight. She is mine and needs to know it." He said. His voice went from desperate to demonic and possessive during his request.

Sirius looked at his godson in contemplation, considering everything he had just said. Leaving out the last bit, Harry made an excellent point. If he were to claim the mate that was currently in the house, he would have better control over the need to claim her.

"Alright Harry. I will go check, but you need to remain here."

"I will. I promise. Just hurry, ok? I keeps getting stronger. It's nearly painful, Sirius."

"It won't take long. Think calming thoughts while I am gone," and with that, Sirius ran out the door and up the stairs in search of one of Harry's mates.


End file.
